MySims Agents (Wii)
Plot The game starts with an introduction by an elderly Buddy, who has made a bestselling comic book about an agent who has saved the world. Buddy explains that the agent in his comic books was actually based on real life events. His best friend was an agent who had saved the world from mass destruction. This best friend he is describing is you! You then start customizing your agent's looks and then enter the world of MySims Agents. You start out as a lowly neighborhood detective who'll solve cases for the residents of the town. You take cases like finding the real owner of a neighborhood dog, finding the secret admirer of the hair stylist, and more. Your character hopes to be a special agent someday and has applied to be one. Agent Walker, one of the head special agents that has read your application, notices your efforts and decides to hire you as a special agent. When you become a special agent, you get your own Headquarters with 5 floors and even a jet! As the game progresses, you start realizing Morcubus and his corrupt company MorcuCorp is up to something fishy, involving something called the Crown of Nightmares. You'll explore new areas to uncover more of the truth and try to stop Morcubus from getting the Crown of Nightmares first. Characters :See also: Portal:MySims Agents Characters There are 70 characters appearing in MySims Agents, many of which are returning from the previous games of the MySims series, as well as a few new ones. You'll meet Sims along the way as you try to crack the case of Morcubus and the Crown of Nightmares. 33 of these Sims can be recruited into your team of fellow agents. Sims in MySims Agents will also be having a set of skills (Athletic, Charisma, Nature, Paranormal, and Smarts). Adding items into your organization's headquarters that relate to the skill will help train your agents in a certain skill and have them perform in certain dispatch missions better. You'll be able to recruit more Sims by advancing through the game's plot and completing dispatch missions. Dispatch missions Dispatch Missions are smaller side missions that you can send your recruits on. You cannot actually join your recruits on these missions. Instead, you receive text message updates from these recruits you send on the side missions on your in-game cellphone. You can resume the normal game plot while your recruits send you updates. Each dispatch mission has a pair of required skills that your team will need to have in order for your team to complete the dispatch mission more successfully. Completing dispatch missions can earn you new recruits, new decorations for your HQ, trophies, clothing/accessories, and maybe even some more dispatch missions. Gadgets :See also: Portal:MySims Agents Gadgets As you progress through the game, you'll find yourself having to use gadgets in many situations to get through cases, such as the magnifying glass which will help you identify clues, the F-Space Manipulator which allows you to move objects as well as add and move objects in your headquarters, the crowbar to pry things open, and many other gadgets. As you become a better agent, upgrades will become available for your gadgets so it may perform better for your cases. Puzzles Throughout MySims Agents you will have to use your wits and your mind to get through the puzzles. Puzzles include lock picking, chemical analysis, hacking technology and repairing electronic/mechanical devices using gears, electric wires, mirrors, and much much more. Differences from DS version *There isn't even one mention of the Crown of Nightmares. *The DS version isn't a platformer. *The town is much different than the one in the Wii version. *The Extractor and the F-Synthesis are the only gadgets in the DS version. *There is no mention of MorcuCorp. *The characters are different and you can't recruit Sims.}} Category:Game Version Tabs